Another Link Between Worlds?
by Sparetime101
Summary: Link had just defeated Calamity Ganon. But, In Ganon's last attempt to rid Hyrule of its hero he sent Link through a portal. How does Link deal with this? Well you'll just have to read to find out won't cha? Maybe M rating later on. *I don't own anything*
1. Chapter One (Re-Written)

We close in on a young man, looking around seventeen years old, with long-ish dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his Champion's Tunic and his Hylian Trousers, in his hands was his Bow of Light he had been gifted to by Princess Zelda and the Master Sword. He held on strong as he sent a glare at the positively enormous purple and black covered hog monster that was Calamity Ganon, you see the boy had originally planned to save the princess from the prison that was her keeping the monster at bay. But in her last attempt to assist the hero she gave him the Bow and she perished, unknowingly blessing him with her piece of the Triforce. The blonde boy was temporarily seething at the abomination, but it was soon quenched when he annihilated the beast, or so he thought.

But before shit hits the fan, let me introduce you to this fine young man. This one hundred and seventeen year old boy with dirty / dark blonde hair is called Link. The Hero of Time is his fabled name, among many others. He had originally fought against Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago with the other champions and Princess Zelda, but he rose prematurely and they lost. All the champions died except for Link, who was seriously injured, and he was brought to the Shrine of Resurrection on Princess Zelda's orders. After which Zelda went and trapped Ganon and held him at bay for one hundred years, during those hundred years our Hero was recovering while in a coma. When the one hundred years passed he was awoken, with no memories of his past life, and sought out to kill the Calamity.

He travelled all across Hyrule and taking back control of the Divine Beast of each race, the Zora, Gerudo, Goron and Rito respectively, to help him in his fight against Ganon. In the process of freeing the Divine Beasts he also freed the souls of the champions, each giving him a blessing of power. The power to control lightening, the power to control the wind, the ability to summon a force field that can block any attack once and the power to cheat death. After freeing the Divine Beasts he heard word of a fabled fifth divine beast belonging to the Hyrulean Champion and he trekked back to his waking place, where he faught an ancient monk and got a kick ass motorcycle in the process. After this he proved worthy to wield the true power of his Master Sword and then he set off for Calamity Ganon. He rode into Hyrule Castle on his Master Cycle and confronted Ganon face to fist, with the help of the Divine Beasts hurting Calamity Ganon significantly. Near the end of the battle, which was ending in Link's favor, Ganon fled to the Hyrule Plains. Link was transported to the same Plain as Ganon and where he was gifted the Bow of Light, and an undiscolvered piece of the Triforce, which he then whooped Calamity Ganon's ass with. Which leads us to this exact moment.

Unlike himself, Link decided to speak to the foul monster.

"Any last requests? Before I smite you that is," he decided cracked a joke, not at the best time. The monster looked up with rage and glee mixed onto its face.

" **JuSt OnE! ThAt YoU rOt In HeLl! GoOdByE hErO~!** " It screamed in a deformed and demonic voice. Link would have asked what it meant when he suddenly felt the ground underneath him disappear, or rather that it didn't exist any more as he was slowly being pulled into a pool of red and black malice. With his quick reflexes Link leveled the Bow of Light with his eye and shot two consecutive 'arrows' of light at the monster's heart and head, killing the Calamity immediately. Link smiled, he had done his job and now it was up to the people of Hyrule to get it back on its feet. Link prayed to Goddess Hylia for the protection of everyone in Hyrule and that a disaster like Calamity Ganon would never happen again, a selfless prayer. One for all his friends. Elsewhere a certain Goddess heard her favorite Hylian's prayer and smiled, almost shedding a tear, she complied with his wishes and threw in a bit extra. What kind of Goddess would she be if she didn't lend her Hero a helping hand? So she gave him the blessings of all the races:

The gills and swimming capabilities of the Zora,

The perseverance and battle instincts of the Gerudo,

The strength and endurance of the Goron,

And white summon-able wings and the perception of the Rito.

And for good measure she made him omnilingual, just incase in his new world they spoke different languages.

Link felt the attention of the Goddess roll over him and he started to feel changes, he grew gills that closed over to look almost invisible, he felt his bone structure alter and his muscles moved around his shoulder blades. He noticed his senses were enhanced, he could see clearer, his hearing was even better than the average Hylian now, his nose picked up on more scents and his sense of feeling enhanced to a point were he could feel his inner 'aura'. He felt himself get stronger among other things, but whilst this was happening he forgot he was being pulled into a pool of malice. And he was sucked into the pool.

He felt himself shrink and he passed out

Link came to and saw that he was in some kind of tube made of malice and that he was traveling rather fast through it, he instinctively went to grab his Master Sword. Only to notice it was not there, he checked his trusty pouch where he kept everything and saw it was there. He left it there not seeing a reason to use it now. The Hero waited for five minutes until he decided to do something about his situation, so he summoned the Bow of Light and fired it underneath him, remembering the malice's weakness to it, and it created a tear in the tube. He fell out of the tube and onto a sand covered floor, he stood up and noticed he was in some kind of wooden shed / hut. There was an unlit fireplace, a table and a sofa and- was that a boy? Link looked over again and sure enough there was a boy around eleven years old with raven black hair and wearing a pair of round glasses. He cleared his throat to get the boys attention; the boy looked over at him.

"W-who are you?" He asked in a language foreign to Link, yet he could understand him perfectly.

"Well to be honest I'm not quite sure, where are we?" Link asked in a curious voice, in the same language.

"We're in England right now, why? Where did you come from?" The kid asked Link in a confused voice.

"I came here from Hyrule, and where is England? Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"My names Harry Potter. England is in Europe and, Hyrule?"

"Well Harry, I'm Link Hylia. Europe? And you've never heard of Hyrule? Strange."

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, wanna sit down?" He sat up and move over. Link sat down beside him.

"Thanks... So how's life?" Link asked.

"You know same old same old, your parents die when your one, your put in with your terrible aunt and uncle and their son. Then your made do all the chores and such and mistreated on the daily, you?"

"Damn. Well, I barely knew my parents, I was trained as a knight since I was a child, I have some kind of destiny, got an awesomely powerful sword, fight the enemy of my destiny with my companions and failed. Then I'm in a coma for one hundred years with no memories and I'm told I have to kill the same enemy again by myself, do that while gaining powers and weapons in the process and then I'm sucked into some kind of portal to here. Could be worse. Like, uh, I could've been mute. Now _that_ would be a problem,"

"Oh God, are you serious?"

"Yep, here look." I handed him over my Sheikah Slate and showed him my pictures of Hyrule and some pictures of Calamity Ganon. "That's crazy! You must be like super strong!" He near-shouted in a hushed voice. He realized his muistake and looked around making sure his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't hear him, he sighed and looked back at Link. They continued to talk for over an hour till Harry mentioned it was his birthday in a couple of minutes, which Link responded with pulling out an apple pie and some whipped cream and writing 'Happy Birthday Harry' in cream on the pie and handed it to Harry. Harry gave him a hug and thanked him, they joked whilst eating the pie and washed it down with a glass of water curtesy of Link.

They chatted for a few more minutes until the front door of the house was knocked off its hinges; Link immediately jumped off the coach and got into a fighting stance. A man easily over eight feet tall with a big beard walked in and picked up the door, putting it back in the doorframe. "Sorry 'bout that," he said after turning towards us. Another man, followed by a woman and a boy, came down stairs who looked like a walking whale with a shotgun. "What do you think you're doing!? In my house!? Who's that brat the boy's with!?" The humanized walrus shouted from the bottom of the stairs; gaining a purple face in the process. Link tensed at his last comment and sent a glare at the man, but it was useless as the man's pot belly blocked a proper view of Link's face. The giant of a man walked over to Harry's Uncle Vernon, Link watching their every move, and bent his shotgun so that it was now pointing upwards. "Oh dry up Dursley you fat prune," he spat with distaste in his voice, he then turned to their pig of a son. " Well I haven' seen you since you were a baby, but your a bit bigger around the stomach than I expected Harry," the man said, the boy who he had addressed whimpered out a response "I-I-I'm not H-Harry,".

Harry walked up to the man "I-I'm Harry," he stated intimidated by the giant before him, Link stood behind him.

"Well o' course you are! Here, I have something for you, I might o' sat on it on the way 'ere. But I'm sure it'll taste good none the less. Baked it myself, words an' all," he replied in a cheery mood. He then passed Harry a white box with a crudely wrapped pink ribbon on top of it, Harry took it and opened it. Link came over to look aswell and they were met with the sight of a pink frosted cake with the words 'Hapee Birthdae Harry' written in green icing on the top, Link took the box and sniffed its contents. After detecting no poisons or the such he handed it back to Harry with a thumbs up. Harry smiled, but it turned into an apologetic look when he looked towards the bearded man "Sorry. But I've already had a pie, I'll have it later though. Thanks," Harry thanked while putting the box on the couch. The man adorned a confused look and asked "Well who made it 'cause I don't 'magine a _great_ muggle like Dursley made it for you."

"Link did, he's my friend," Harry answered with a smile. Link was slightly taken aback but soon smiled aswell. The man turned to Link. "You Link then?" He asked, Link nodded. "Well thanks for being nice towards Harry. It's nice to see that," he thanked Link gratefully. Link nodded again and the man sat on the couch and pulled up an umbrella that Link hadn't noticed earlier, and three tiny fireballs flew out of the end of it and into the fireplace; lighting it instantly. Link and Harry's eyes sparkled and Hagrid chuckled, he then went on to explain Harry's true heritage. He was a wizard and so were his parents, who were actually killed by an evil and power hungry dark wizard and not from being in a car crash, after this he told Harry of a school of witches and wizards called Hogwarts : School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which Harry was to attend, Link had listened to the entire conversation and was slightly skeptical but shook it off seeing the honest look in man's eyes. He also listened to his heart beat making sure it didn't accelerate, he would of been lying if it did, but they didn't need to know that.

They made their way to the door, but Harry tugged on the man's , now known as Rubeus Hagrid, cloak " Can't Link come with us? I don't want to leave my first friend behind," Harry asked.

Hagrid sighed "Sorry Harry, can't bring any non-magical folk with us."

Link blinked and walked past them and out through the door, he turned towards them whilst being soaked by the night's rain. "Does this count as magic?" He asked as he clicked his fingers and multiple lightning strikes came down, one being right behind the now eleven year old looking Hylian, Link smirked slightly when he saw Harry and Hagrid's jaw drop. "Well?" Link asked, a small trace of mirth in his voice.

Hagrid cleared his throat "Ah, yep. C'mon Link, we've got places to be," he said in an awkward tone. He led the two boys to a wooden rowing boat with two oars, Hagrid hopped in and patted the bench seat infront of him.

"Well? What're ye waitin' for?" He asked with a smile on his face. The friends jumped in beside each other and Harry chatted with Hagrid while he rowed them across the vicious English Channel's waves. They had been rowing for too long in Link's opinion, the mainland was still distant and the waves made their progress slow. The young Hylian sighed as he stood up and told Harry to hold on tight, Link asked Hagrid to take off his cloak and to hold it infront of him. Hagrid obliged, although hesitantly, and did as asked. The Hero of Time then pulled out a korok leaf, a huge leaf about as big as Link himself, from his pouch and swung it in the direction of Hagrid cloak, using it as a makeshift sail. Hagrid stumbled a bit from the wind pressure initially but he readjusted his footing and he was good to go, they repeated the use of Hagrid's cloak as a sail for the remainder of the journey back to the mainland. They banked the boat on the beach and Hagrid brought them up the dunes, he walked over a small hill to reveal a silver motorcycle with a silver sidecar.

He brought them up to the motorcycle and told them to jump in, Harry jumped right away but Link was slightly hesitant. He was getting into a strangers vehicle after all, but Harry was going and he had to make sure he would be alright. So he hopped in beside Harry and Hagrid got in himself, he started up the engine. Link's mind wondered and he couldn't help but draw the similarities between his Master Cycle and this bike, he kept at this till he noticed his surroundings changed drastically. He was flying in the air! He made a mental note to upgrade his Master Cycle when he had the chance, or the means to actually do it. Harry was screaming in joy and exhilaration and Hagrid chuckled at the two of them. They flew for about twenty minutes till they were above London and Hagrid flew down onto the road, mixing in with the muggle traffic. He drove around for about five minutes till he found a parking space and asked them to follow him, they obliged.

Link looked around himself, fascinated, this was something. It was like a much more advanced Castle Town! There was HUGE glass windows! Back in Hyrule at most there was only small ones! They building looked so secure Link could easily say he would feel safe in them, and the way the rising sun reflected off the windows really moved Link. He was amazed and couldn't put his amazement into words, so he just kept quiet and took it all in, he also noted he could now recall the streets patterns and names perfectly for some reason. Peculiar, but he wasn't complaining! Hagrid guided them through the streets of London and to a black painted tavern with the name 'The Leaky Cauldron' written in a gold print above the entrance.

Hagrid opened the door to their new world.

 **Hey guys and gals! I'm here with the re-written first chapter which is, in my opinion, a massive improvement from the original version. I had rushed it far too much and it will be slower now and more realistic, like I'll take more stuff into consideration before I write some random shit down. I also have a few notes:**

 *** Link's 'pouch' is basically his infinite inventory.**

 ***Link can use the powers of the Sheikah Slate through himself, basically a wandless magic kind of deal.**

 ***Link will have the Triforce of Courage , obviously, and the Triforce of Wisdom, as stated in this chapter, the Wisdom will boost his magic abilities, basically allowing him to become a wizard and a strong one at that, and give him a higher intellect and a near perfect photographic memory**

 ***Link has been charmed as to see himself, mentally, as a eleven year old and have the morals and such of them. But fret not he still remembers all of Hyrule.**

 ***Also he is now eleven so don't expect a Limione, just came up with that, relationship just yet.**

 ***The Shadow Crystal is also embedded into the Master Swords scabbard btw, hint hint.**

 ***Link's omnilingual abilities have mixed in with his Twilight Wolf form,** **allowing** **him to talk to all animals. Cool eh?**


	2. Chapter Two (Re-Written)

As Hagrid opened the door to The Leaky Cauldron he told them to follow him, they walked behind him. Link's mind was running fast taking in the new look in this Victorian Era style of dress and building interiors, pub and the people there.

Some woman dressed in robes while others were in casual attire, all the men on the other hand either wore some kind of suit and / or robe. Many threw him strange glances towards his ears, some even going so far as to scoff, the Hylian kept a passive face but he was slightly ticked off by their immediate judgement. Some whispered while pointing at Harry. Link saw this and grew confused, until he remembered what Hagrid told them about how Harry ended up accidentally killing some super fucked up dark wizard.

The half-giant was walking passed the bar when the bartender, Tom, called out to him.

"Having the usual Hagrid?" Called the man in a slightly gruff voice.

"'Fraid not Tom, on official Hogwarts business. Harry and Link need their school supplies, long day ahead of us," Hagrid answered with a sigh at the end. The bartender looked to the black haired eleven year old standing beside Link.

"Well I'll be blessed, it's Harry Potter!" Tom finished with a raised voice. Almost as if on cue all the bars inhabitants gathered around, trying to greet 'Harry Potter!'.

Link sighed and was slightly grateful that he wasn't being swarmed by fans and such. That was until a ginger busty young woman, who looked to be in her mid - late twenties hugged Link into her bust.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing ever!" She practically squealed while holding an iron grip on the Hero of Time. The blonde started to sweat a little when he saw that he had gathered a few more females' attention. For the next five - ten minutes our Hylian Champion had his cheeks squeezed, been hugged more times than he can remember and had been given a sly kiss on the cheek from the twenty year old witch, who had a familiar look about her. And wasn't that low grade sexual assault or pedophilia? Surely people cant just kiss random eleven year olds. With that thought most, if not all, the witches leaved him be.

Link felt dead, obviously, but he regained his vigor the second he saw who was talking to Harry and Hagrid. He looked to be coming into his early fourties, had a turban on his head and he was in what looked like some kind of gypsie robes. He was very nervous in demeanor, but there was a freaky dark vibe coming off of his turban. Which seemed to only be noticed by Link. He walked up to them, it was easy as everyone had finally gone and sat back down, and stood beside Harry. Not even listening to their conversation he just kept on starring into the man's eyes with a blank look on his face. The fidgety Hogwarts professor started to feel uncomfortable under the boy's stare and bid Harry and Hagrid fairwell.

The champion turned to his to companions and gestured for Hagrid to lead the way; he brought them to a back room where there was a stone wall right infront of them.

Link's inner puzzle master wanted him to see if there was some kind of secret switch in the room, but that was stopped when Hagrid pulled up his umbrella and tapped the wall in multiple places.

Link memorized the pattern, as you do. The red bricks folded back to reveal an impressive sight. It opened to show an alley full with different shops and attractions. From ice cream shops to broom stores and from a bank to a robes store, and all that was inbetween, over and under.

Link's eyes sparkled at all the possible purchases and started to bounce up and down in excitement, until he stopped and realized he had none of this world's currency. Sure he had an impossible amount of Rupees but they wouldn't accept them, would they? He shook his head and grabbed Hagrid by his cloak, he then proceeded to rub his right hand's fingers together. Asking if he had any 'moola'. Hagrid laughed.

"Oh hoho! Don' worry Link, Hogwarts has a fund for people with no parents. We jus' need to go into Gringotts," the half-giant tried to put it as nicely as possible, though it was a _very_ poor attempt. Link patted Hagrid's back, more like just above his underside, and followed him and Harry, who passed him the school supplies list which he soon memorized.

Link looked up in awe at the sight before him, it was extremely tall and was made of _marble!_ They even had _pillars_ of _gold!_ He stumbled at the thought of the price of such a magnificent building, he looked closer and saw the words 'Gringotts' written in gold above the entrance and there were _glass_ windows. His eyes widened and turned back to face the other shops in the alley, if his eyes could widen any more they did. _All_ of the shops had glass pane windows! Only the Royal family or the odd villager could afford those back home. He tripped on a step whilst walking backwards and fell on his behind, Hagrid saw this and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Y'all righ' Link?" He asked in a slightly worried tone. Link blinked and nodded, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to sympathize with why he was in awe. So he gently pushed off Hagrid and started walking up the steps to the Wizarding bank.

They passed surprisingly short guards, not that Link would dare underestimate them, and the Hero held a hand over his heart in respect. The guards' posture slaked slightly in surprise, before they stood up and replicated his show of respect. Link smiled and nodded to them before entering the bank for wizards, before him was a sight of booths lining the walkway to the main glassed-off booth. Link overheard some wizard talking and they mentioned why the workers and guards were all so short, they were goblins. Short and pointy eared goblins. Pretty cool, in Link's opinion.

Hagrid brought Harry to one of the standard booths and left Link to wander the bank, which he took full advantage of. He saw that the 'wizard coins' were made of gold, Galleons, silver, Sickles, and copper, Knuts. The goblins tended to speak in their own language when not talking to customers and they seemed to approve of his ears, which was a first.

On that topic, almost all of the wizards looked at him in disgust while the witches, regardless of their age, found him absolutely adorable. Which was slightly unnerving, like imagine having all the girls in a room staring and cooing at you. Sure it was awesome for a while, but there can be too much of anything.

Link shook his head and looked towards the main booth, the line was rather short so he decided to join it. He waited for a relatively short amount of time till the person before him was called forward.

The man was easily into his forties and of average height with a very slim build, he had sliked back, platinum blonde hair and a constant sneer on his face. He wore all black robes with silver accents, he also carried a cane. The man walked up to the counter and asked to make a transaction finishing with a 'you filthy goblin' under his breath, though Link heard it due to his enhanced hearing. The young Hylian was ticked off by the blatant racism and waited till the man finished making his transaction, whilst walking by him the Hero tripped up the rude prick. The man regained his footing and grabbed Link by his left shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He almost shouted with venom lacing his voice, Link looked around. The man followed his line of sight around the hall and saw all the people, goblins included, looking at him in disapproval, he looked back at the 'eleven year old' in front of him. He was smirking right at the him, the man ran off in the fear of his reputation being ruined. Link brushed off his shoulder and walked up to the goblin behind the counter.

"Quite the display you made there young one, Lucious Malfoy has been more of a pest as of recent. Thank you," the goblin nodded his head in respect but Link waved him off.

"Well, What can Gringotts do for you today sir? Transaction? Currency exchang-," the goblin clerk was cut of by Link jumping up and nodding his head. The dirty blonde boy put his hand in his pouch and took out 30 green Rupees, the goblin almost watered at the mouth till he gathered himself and went to see how much money Link could get for his Rupees. He came back with a large sack, like a full duffel bag big, and heaved it up onto the counter.

"This is a Gringotts issued bag, it is magically expanded and it is connected to ones vault, on that matter. Would you like to set up a vault?" The clerk asked eagerly, Link tilted his head to the side.

"A-Ah, my apologies. A vaults initial payment cost is around twenty Galleons a year, but if you were to go through our magic and blood test; it would be practically free. We would also provide financial guidance and showcase various stocks that you can invest in to make some profit," the pale skinned goblin stated with practiced ease.

"I'd like to take the second option, please?" Link replied, in a hushed voice.

"Wise choice, I'll call one of my associates now to bring you to the test room." He said as he soon walked away. He came back and patted a new goblin's shoulder.

"This here is Slithroat, he will be your account manager and will now bring you for your test,"

"Greetings," Slithroat nodded.

"He is rather quiet brother, do be patient with him. Don't let this end like the last one." The clerk said in the goblin tongue.

"Alright, See you soon," the goblin left his brother's side and signaled for the blonde to follow him. They walked up a hall lined with guards, all in plated armor, and soon came up to a big set of wooden doors. The doors opened by themselves and let the two inside.

Past the doors the room was empty, apart from a pedestal in the center of the room that had a curved knife and a black stone slate on it. Slithroat walked Link up to it and handed him the knife. "Cut your hand and let a few drops of blood land on the tablet."

He handed Link the knife and he inspected it. It was a curved blade that had runes inscribed into the metal and had a black leather handle. Link walked up to the pedestal and held his left hand over the tablet, he cut his hand and let the blood flow out.

Slithroat watched as the boy cut his hand, he didn't even wince. That earned him some respect from the goblin.

Slithroat then placed a sheet of parchment on top of the slate. Link inspected his hand and was surprised to see the cut had disappeared. His account manager noticed his surprise, and picked up the dagger.

"This dagger is runed to seal any wound it cuts, and a small antiseptic rune is there aswell as to prevent infection." Link nodded at his words and turned to look at the parchment. Slithroat followed his line of sight and picked it up.

 ** _Magics_**

 _Affinities-_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Air_

 _Lightning_

 _Ice_

 _Innate Abilities-_

 _Magnesis_

 _Wandless elemental magic_

 _Animagus transformation_

 _Stasis_

 _Summonable explosives and vehicle._

 _Mipha's Grace_

 _Daruk's Protection_

 _Magical age-117_

 ** _Bloods_**

 _Species-_

 _Hylian_

 _Zora_

 _Gerudo_

 _Rito_

 _Goron_

 _Status-_

 _Blood of the Hero, Goddess' chosen one._

 _Not owner of any current vaults._

Slithroat gulped as he read on, he didn't have a clue what even half of that ment. But he did know that he now had a very interesting client.

X——————————————————X

Link left Gringotts with Harry and Hagrid much wealthier than he had imagined.

"Well Link, guess this is where we part ways for now. Me'n Harry'll see you on the first day of term at Hogwarts, alri'?" Hagrid told him as he gave Link a pat on the shoulder, Harry was gobsmacked that Link's knees didn't buckle.

The Hylian nodded at the two and left them to go to 'Madam Malakin's Robes for All Occasions' to get fitted for his school clothes.

A bell jingled as he pushed the door open to the dressers and an old woman, looking to be in her late fifties, smiled at him from behind the counter.

"Why hello there, aren't you just the cutest?" Link fought back most of his blush. "Oh and your shy too." He dead panned at that. She called him over and stood him up on a stool. "First year at Hogwarts hun?" Link nodded. "You sure are a quiet one."

"Oh, sorry if I'm coming off as rude." he apologised, the old woman just smiled and him and shook her head as she commanded tape after tape to take the weirdest measurements on him. When she finished she grabbed his necessary clothes and all but shoved him into a changing room.

He took off his Champion's Tunic and sighed when he saw that he still had his chiselled physique. He put on a white button up shirt, silky black trousers and black leather shoes.

He walked out of the changing room and was immediately pictured by the old lady.

"Oh! Look at you! You're like a mini man!" she cooed. Link ran back inside the changing room and stuffed the rest of his clothes into his pouch. He then walked up to the counter where the old woman worked and put fifteen Galleons on the counter, and left.

He made a bee line for 'Flourish and Blotts'.

'Let's hope this place isn't full of more mentally deranged women, yes?' Link told himself with a depressed look on his face.

 **X——————————————————X**

 **Hello people! Here's the next chapter to Another Link Between Worlds?**

 **Apologies for the gap in an update, you should expect the same for the rest of the chapters.**

 **Anyway, Link is being attacked left and right by women, isn't that fun? I know he doesn't think that!**

 ** _Sparetime101_ , going dark.**


End file.
